1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of calendars, and desk accessories and inflatable articles and particularly three-dimensional or sculptural calendars.
2. Prior Art
Prior art calendars are obviously primarily two-dimensional sheets of paper or plastic. One example of a three-dimensional calendar is a rigid ceramic cup on which the months and days are printed or painted around the circumferential surface. Another three-dimensional calendar is made of unfoldable cardboard which forms generally a six-sided cylinder with indicia for two months printed on each of the six sides. Optionally, six months appear upright on six successive sides when the cylinder is upright; on reversing the cylinder to upside down state, the remaining six months appear upright on successive six sides. A further variation is a fourteen sided unfoldable cardboard polyhedron having the top and bottom ends and twelve side surfaces for the calendar months. These twelve surfaces are inclined from vertical for easier viewing.